Strangers No More
by Dragonlady80906
Summary: Kagome has returned home, her shard-hunting days long since over. Can someone from her past give her what ahe needs to move on? Yes this is the same Strangers No More once listed under Yai Kuu as the author. I'm finally back and ready for more.
1. Who Are You?

Strangers No More by Dragonlady80906

Kagome walked into the classroom. 'No one is here, why I don't know. I'm usually the last one to class. I have a strange feeling about today.'

Unknowingly, another person followed her in and took his seat. He watched her silently as she proceeded to hum and do her daily chores for class. She had so much time now that she was back in her own era that all this seemed foreign to her. She was humming a tune she heard on the radio this morning, but she didn't know anything about the singer. She sighed, "I use to know everything about fashion, style, trends, and all the latest fads, but now… She sighed again, "I guess I'll just have to learn it all over again."

She turned around and went to the flowerpot to change them out, then realized that she didn't have any flowers to change them out with. She groaned.

"Every time you groan, you get half a year older."

She spun around so fast that she almost fell, but was caught by two strong hands. She looked up into the most beautiful amber eyes she had ever seen. 'Where have I seen those eyes?'

The man stood her up and she blushed and stammered out the most pitiful excuse she had ever heard, but he just smiled sweetly making her almost melt. The door opened and they broke apart.

Three girls walked in and ran over to Kagome, "The hospital let you out? I thought that they said that you would be there all week; your diabetes had gotten so bad. You really should take your medicine more! We were so worried about you, right girls?" One of the others who walked in replied, "Yeah!"

'There goes my chance" she thought looking over at the new student. He was such a hunk. The girls continued, "I also hope that new greenish infection went away too." "Yeah, and the swelling on your arm." "And the second bout of rheumatism that you got from recovering from the flu."

Kagome sweat-dropped. 'Grandpa, why can't you tell people that I go to see my father instead, or at least something a little less unattractive?'

She looked over at the new guy "Who is he? When did he get here?" The girls looked where she was looking. "Oh, him?" Naoko pointed at the boy, "He just arrived yesterday. He doesn't talk to anyone and spends what time he can get alone. He never told anyone his name, not even the teacher. He looks like he is twenty, but he's only 17. Hunky, isn't he?"

Kagome nodded. Something about him reminded her of something, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. Just as she thought it she said aloud, "His voice is like honey too; it suits him" Her friends looked at her and gasped.

"You've heard him speak? No way! He hasn't spoken to anyone else. All the other girls try to get him to speak, but he hasn't responded! You're like the luckiest girl here, Kagome! Why do all the guys want you so much? I wish I had that kind of luck with the men."

Kagome was about to answer, but the rest of the class was coming in, so she kept it to herself. As the class settled down and the teacher was starting class, Kagome looked at the new student. His eyes then meet hers and she blushed, he smiled at her again and she turned a darker shade of red.

'I knew that she wouldn't recognize me, we never did talk too much back then, but I know she senses something. She knows she knows me, but the fun is that she can't think of it. This is more fun than I thought." She met his eyes and he smiled. Seeing her blush had its own rewards. He was getting hard, fast; and loving it. She always had this effect on him. He longed for the havoc he knew she could wreak on him. He watched her through the rest of class thinking of how he wanted to approach her.

The bell rung and lunch began. The class dispersed and the girls went out to the courtyard and sat under a sakura tree. They were having fun gossiping and catching up on what Kagome missed. The new guy walked up behind them and sat down on the pond edge, listening to their conversation.

Naoko was saying, "…and then Kim went and tripped over the edge of her dress. She was so funny falling that even her date was laughing." They laughed as Kim blushed all the way up her hairline. Kim turned around saw the new guy and poked Kagome, then pointed at him. Kagome turned to see who was there and came face to face with him. She jumped back and stifled a screech while he just smirked. She looked at him and something told her to imagine lines on his cheeks, which made something click.

"Sesshoumaru?" She breathed. His smiled grew into a very noticeable grin.

"Hi to you too, Kagome." He chuckled. Kagome paled in shock for a moment and then said "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here? What is going on? Is anyone else here?" She searched around for anyone else she knew. She was certain she was awake and that she was in her own era, so what was he doing here? She now understood why he was familiar and why she couldn't place him; it was Sesshoumaru. She never did talk to him much back in the feudal era.

He placed a finger over her mouth to silence her, though he wanted to hear her luscious voice speak his name again and again. "I live here. This is my time. Why are you here?"

She looked at him questioningly, "Your era? This is my era. I live in this time. Did you actually live this long?"

"I assume that you lived as long as me, but that doesn't make sense, your human."

'Now this conversation is getting weird' Kagome's friends thought. The other girls were watching intently. They were so surprised to know that Kagome knew him, but then again she was always on top of that stuff.

"I haven't lived for five hundred years. I go through the well at my family's shrine and it happens to send me back to Feudal Japan, it's the Bone Eater's well. I'm only seventeen. So, what's everyone else's story? What happened to them?" Kagome practically whispered, quiet seriously.

"Well… Rin grew up and married that Kohaku boy, the slayer, and they had three healthy, happy children. Rin joined in the boy's family profession of demon slaying. They only hunted demons causing trouble though. Their kids followed the same path. They all seemed to love me very much, I was their "grandpa Sessh," "Grandpa Sesshoumaru," and the littlest called me "Grandpa or Grandpa Fluffy."

Kagome giggled, "Fluffy?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Yes, Fluffy. Lord Fluffy was something Rin addressed me by that while we lived together. She was my adopted daughter. I grew to love her like my child as she traveled with me. I wished to always protect her. She was an adorable child. She grows on one. Anyway, she died after a demon attacked her by surprise while out with her kids. She only had time to shield them from the cretin. I learned of this and slaughtered the bastard who dared to harm her. I was too late to save her though. Kohaku left the children in my care as he went to bury his beloved. I followed soon after delivering the children in to capable hands; I found it strange that he would do such a thing. He died of the loss soon after; his heart had given up."

"Sango married the perverted monk, Miroku. They also had children, two, a boy and a girl. Thankfully neither turned out like the father. Sango died happily of old age, though it was shortened due to her morning of her family's death and the added death of her brother and Rin. Her grandchildren buried her. They all had lived long lives. The monk died after the death of his wife, but actually died of old age, itself. He lived to a ripe ninety years of age. Surprisingly he never had another woman after the slayer girl."

"Shippo, the young fox demon lives today. If you want to see him, I'll bring you to him after school. He is a strong, wealthy young businessman with the most up-to-date technology at his fingertips. He is a very generous and kind man as well. He wants your memory to be honored and is trying to get a petition for your birthday to be a national holiday. You're actually in the history books. You're known as Lady Higarashi, Healer and Head Priestess of the Western Lands."

"That's the next subject we're going to be studying." Naoko pointed out. Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at the girls, Kagome paled. They knew her secret now. Or hopefully they thought she was talking in code.

"So all this time we thought you were sick, you were actually going to some other place? Why didn't you tell us, what's the big secret?" Kim cried breathlessly.

"Yeah, but what's this about five hundred years ago? He can't be five hundred; it's not possible. That's impossible, he's only human Kagome." Adria said.

'Oh no, I'm so totally busted.' "Ok, I was lying and I'm sorry. The truth is that I have a well at my shrine known as the Bone Eater's well and it gives me the ability to pass from this time back into the Feudal Era. I've been going there, back and forth, for a long time now. I met Sesshoumaru then, the same one sitting here. He was a lot more reserved back then. He's lived for five hundred years because he's a demon, but not any demon; he's the Demon Lord of the Western Lands. He has a little brother named Inuyasha, the two-timing, bossy, over-protective, nut-case you've three have come to know. That's why you never met him. His brother is a half-demon."

The three girls stared at Kagome. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Demons? Lords? Feudal Era? What next, she's an alien from another planet?

"What are you talking about Kagome? There's no such thing as time travel. Are you sure you're not sick? Sesshoumaru, can you verify any of this?" Kim blurted out.

"Yes, what proof do you need?" He said calmly.

"A blood sample." She replied sternly. "As you wish." He replied as calmly as before.

"Fine" She huffed. She would get down to the bottom of this. The others nodded.

"So Kagome, where were we? Oh yes, the famous troop… Shippo is a very intelligent person and has almost succeeded in putting your birthday as a national holiday. He has sent the bill to the government more times than I care to count." He went on. "Inuyasha settled down with his dead woman, Kikyo, and they lived for several decades afterwards. Of course they had no children. He spent most of the "marriage" they had complaining that he wanted you back. He realized a few years after you left that he had made a grave error in choosing her instead. Least said his marriage wasn't a happy one. He died thirty years later when he was coming to get you from a heart disease he never knew he had."

Kagome whispered "Oh. How sad, I was hoping he would be happy. I'm glad everyone else was. Thank you Sesshoumaru, I appreciate this more than you could ever know. I feel so relieved. I want to see Shippo though. You don't mind taking me to him do you?"

"Not at all, my dear, I would be honored." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles ever so gently.

"Thank you" she whispered sweetly with a cute blush. He could be so handsome and gentle that she was in awe. Her thoughts returned to Shippo. 'Shippo…' The little fox demon she adopted as her own son, fighting to make her an honored figure, he was so sweet. 'I must remember to bring his favorite treat and let him know that his efforts are appreciated, even though they are highly unnecessary.' He was the sweetest boy she knew.

"My love?" Sesshoumaru cooed. She was startled back into reality. Love? Who was that? She looked at him and saw he was staring at her with such an intense gaze that she automatically knew he was referring to her. Why her though? "Do you remember the last night we spent together?" She knew. The night of Naraku's defeat. The whole gang and his group were celebrating the day.

"Yes. We were at Keade's village celebrating. We had just defeated Naraku and were drinking and such. It was a memorable day for us all. I celebrate that day even now." She said in a reminiscing voice. He looked at her and was thinking 'I remember that day too, but I meant something a little different.'

"I remember that we had a dance that night." He confessed turning to her. She came back to earth with a questioning mind. 'So what's he getting at?'

"So do I. We had both been drinking and we bumped into each other, grabbed a hold, and starting twirling around the dance floor. It was a dance I would never forget, even drunk. You seemed so coordinated and lithe on your feet; I thought I was dancing in the clouds. You whispered in my ear a lot that night. I never wanted you to let go and I didn't. You held me all night."

"I sure did whisper in your ear a lot. Wasn't drunk you know; I didn't have anything to drink until after you left. Do you remember what I said? I certainly do." He whispered in her ear so softly that only she could hear him. He was getting closer by the minute and was ready to pounce.

She thought for a moment. Then like a flash it all came back to her. "Yes," she said breathlessly. Oh, did she ever. He had confessed a deep and secret longing for her, but at the time that's all it was, a longing. He said he wanted the chance get to know her to see if it was more, but Inuyasha said something to her at the same time and it made her so mad that she just ran out. She had almost forgotten the whole thing, except for the look in his eyes when he told her of his desire. He was sane when he told her all that? Had he really meant every word of it? The school bell rung, it was time to go back to class. She was sure to find out soon…

Author's note: I don't own any of these characters. I didn't know Kagome's friends' names so I just put in some of my own, so please don't be mad. This is my first fan-fiction. It's meant to a romance with lemons, coming soon. Please help me out with comments and suggestions. I will accept flames as well. Both criticism and compliment are both needed to make a good writer. Thank you. Another chapter? Majority rules. Dragonlady80906.


	2. From the Past

Time was slowly going by for Kagome as she waited by the pier. Kagome stared at the horizon and wondering what was going to happen now that Sesshoumaru was in her time. Her friends, who were also there, waited with her because they wanted to see this "demon" Sesshoumaru claimed to be.

_Sesshoumaru._ Kagome had dreams regularly about him since she came home during spring break after the defeat of Naraku. She turned to her friends upon hearing a terrified squeak to see a demon spider staring at her friends who were supposedly his next meal. The "spider-heads", as they were called in the Feudal ages was getting ready to strike, so instinctively she went straight for her bow only to remember that this wasn't Feudal Japan. She couldn't carry weapons on her in the modern world so now she was left totally defenseless; she could help her friends though.

"Hey ugly! Yeah, you butt-face! I got something you want right here! Come and get it stupid!" The creature looked at Kagome and did a double take. It had almost turned and fled, but it hit something that was deliberately blocking its path. It looked up into blazing golden eyes and squealed.

"Do you think I would be so foolish as to be thrown off by you? Then you dare place the live of my charges in danger? You should have never crossed me pathetic worm. Now you will pay the consequences." The new arrival simply unsheathed a sword and cut the loathsome beat it half. The body instantly charred and fell to pieces at the feet of their rescuer. The girls looked up to see Sesshoumaru dressed in Feudal style clothing and two swords strapped to his belt. He looked like a god in the moonlight. His silver flowing hair seemed to be made of it. Golden eyes reminded the three odd girls of the sunset.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with relief evident in her sigh and glittering eyes. He was glad she was ok. All of a sudden she began to glare and give him a look of half-hearted anger. "You're late! I was almost eaten back there! Couldn't you be a little quicker?" Sesshoumaru was internally relieved that was her complaint; he actually believed she WAS mad at him.

"My apologies, my Lady. I will do better next time." She was happy to see him. Was it her imagination or did he have a few more cuts than he had earlier?

"What happened to you? You look like you've been fighting again." He looked the heavenly girl in the eyes. He hoped she wouldn't notice, but she had always been one to notice everything. It was one of the many things about he that made him wonder if she was demon and just hiding it. Maybe she was and didn't even know it herself. He couldn't smell it, but that could be because she's half with the human side prevailing. It wouldn't surprise him if she came up and declared she was a demon to him some day, he almost wished she would, then…

"Nothing much. A Lord must be willing to fight to keep his lands, correct? I was hunting that demon because he tried to do such. I can't allow such threats to roam my land. Forgive me; my demon upbringing demands it of me. 'Habits die hard' as they say." Kagome looked at him. He was always fighting to keep the lands his father passed onto him.

"So we are going to get this over with girls? I don't want to be held up; I want to see my adopted son, another demon." The girls were looking at the pair as though they were complete strangers. Kim nodded and approached Sesshoumaru carefully. The demon exposed him arm and the frightened girl quickly jabbed Sesshoumaru's arm. She then took out a swab and collected some of the oozing liquid and placed it into a bottle with a capped lid. She then ran back to the huddled group and the bowed quickly and departed.

"I don't think they question us much longer. So, can we go see Shippo now? I've missed him so much!" The Lord looked the human in the eyes. _And I missed you_, he thought silently to himself. He smiled and held out his hand. At least he can hold her close while taking her to see the young demon. That boy was truly lucky to have such a caring person be his adopted mother. _I hope someday she'll be there for me as well._

"Sesshoumaru?" He broke out of his thoughts to the gentle feel of her hand in his. He squeezed it and drew her close to him as the fur of his cloak began to wrap around them. Kagome gasped, much to Sesshoumaru's amusement, at the proximity of their bodies. _My, she is a modest woman. Most have already been to bed several times, but I can smell her innocence still. She has barely even been kissed! I shall correct that problem._ He grinned. Maybe they wouldn't even make it to Shippo's place if he was lucky and timed this just right.

Kagome too, was lost in her own thoughts. _He's so close that I feel like my heart is going to beat right out of my chest. I want him to kiss me. Oh, what am I saying? I have about as much experience as a wet kitten! I would probably ruin it. Still, a girl can hope right?_ She pondered these thoughts as they flew over the city, which looked like the sky with all the lights and cars. She wanted so bad to be with Sesshoumaru under the stars back in Feudal Japan were all the stars were clear in the night sky. Then she remembered the strange way the spider-head attacked when he saw her. "Sesshoumaru? Why did that demon flee when it saw me? I mean, I am I scary looking or something? I know; I'm hideous!"

"NO, No little love! You're not ugly or scary! You're beautiful and that demon is a worthless, so don't even bother worrying about him. You remember me taking to you about being the Head Priestess of the Western Lands? All demons know you and who you are. It is no wonder that they fear you; you could kill them with a single arrow. He probably didn't even notice you were disarmed. That is you reputation among my kind." Kagome looked at him in disbelief. All demons knew her? So now that she couldn't carry a weapon she would be more of a target if they found out she was alive today. She'd have to keep a low profile. Watching her expression, Sesshoumaru guessed her dilemma. "I know what you are thinking. You will be in danger should you be identified as the same Priestess they know you as. All demons know humans can't carry weapons these days and it make it easier for them to hunt. Any of them would love to have you for supper. I would too, but I don't like the taste of human meat, thankfully. I fear you would also be too sweet to just devour." He turned to see her with wide eyes that looked a tiny bit frightful. She realized it was a joke and just stared. _Sesshoumaru can make jokes? I always thought that he was too serious. Man, he just gets better and better._ He carefully drew her closer and closer. She gazed into his eyes, knowing what he wanted and waiting until the final moment when she would give it. They had reached to where their breath mingled when a shout almost sent them reeling to the ground. "Hey, Sesshoumaru! What you doing? Who's that in your arms? What's up? How are you?" Kagome and Sesshoumaru both internally winced at the interruption. The voice was a mirage of never ending questions. They both turned to see a small figure on the beach; no doubt it was Shippo. The tail was a dead giveaway coupled with the relentless parade of inquiries. The same old Shippo. Too bad they never got to finish their little endeavor…

**Author's note: Ok, does anyone know the names of Kagome's friends? Again. I don't own Inuyasha or anything otherwise related. I wrote this chapter for Sesshoumaru's Babe who threatened to hunt me down and kill me if I didn't continue the story. Aw, friends are truly the best.**


	3. Catching Up

I don't own Inuyasha or anything related to the show. Please read and review. This story is being continued for all my fans. You love me; you really love me…! Sorry a little emotional there, now on with the story! Do let me know if I've made any mistakes in spelling and thank you to all those who helped me find out the names of Kagome's friends. Though for the sake of the story I have to keep using these ones.

* * *

Kagome looked down at a sight she never thought she'd see again. Shippo waved at them as they started landing, but his enthusiasm seemed to fade as he saw the young woman in the lord's arms. Wide eyed and mouth gaping, Kagome approached her adopted son, taking in all the changes of the years. It seemed time was kind to the young fox demon for sharp and handsome features graced his face. He was now two feet taller than her, yet a little shorter than the older demon standing behind her. His hair had darkened a shade that made him a tad more mysterious, so she figured that he had a lot of girls after him.

"Mom?" an almost inaudible whisper made itself known. She looked at the "man" in front of her again and nodded. The kitsune practically tackled Kagome in a storm of tears and laughter.

"Oh, I've missed you sweetie! I've heard so much about you from Sesshoumaru here. Thank you, everything you've been doing for me honey, I really appreciate it. Are you crying because you're happy?"

"Yes! I missed you so mamma! I wanted to see you again, you said we'd see each other again if lived this long and I've waited so long I was about to give up hope! NEVER leave me again mamma!" Shippo and Kagome had almost forgotten about Sesshoumaru when he coughed. They looked at him then giggled getting up.

"I do believe this situation calls for a celebration. I'll treat us to dinner, if the 'fair mother' has no objections?" His question caused Kagome's eyes to lighten up. Shaking her head vigorously, they followed Sesshoumaru into town and talked about the last five hundred years again.

"So Shippo, tell me everything about your life."

"Not much to tell mother. I work as a computer engineer, repair, and designer now. I use to do carpentry, electronics, and theater in the seventies and a traveling merchant before then. Basically, what ever made the most money at the time. I try to keep up in school, learning all I can to make you proud, and to be able to live properly. This era was a little hard to adjust to at first, the whole no weapons thing and all. So tell me more about the trip back?"

Kagome and Shippo were still talking when she hit something and almost fell to the ground. Looking up to start yelling and saw Sesshoumaru looking down at her. He smirked and held out his hand to her.

"One as famous as you doesn't need to be on the ground love." Kagome looked at him with a smirk of her own.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you MY LORD." Sesshoumaru was surprised. No one had called him that in years. He helped her up when the all time favorite question rang out.

"Where are we going and are we there YET!" Kagome wiped herself off to look him in the eye.

"We are close my dear. It is a small restaurant run by some people I know. They are well known for their cooking, but the economy is taking its toll on the little shop. I want to be of help so I eat there when I go out. Trust me Kagome; they have the finest food you'll have ever tasted." Kagome nodded. Walking a little further around the block and down the street they came upon a little place that you would have missed had you not been looking for it specifically. The trio walked in to a room of delicious scents and such a cozy atmosphere it was to die for. The waiter greeted them and showed them to Sesshoumaru's table.

"I'll be back momentarily with your menus and drinks, I won't be- OH, MY GOD," everyone turned to watch the commotion, "You're, like- Oh MY GOD! BOSS! It's her, I can't believe it, but it's really her! BOSS!" A man about four feet tall in an apron came out red as a beet, fuming at the worker.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times STOP YELLING WHEN YOU"RE WITH THE CUSTOMERS! I'm sorry everyone for the disturbance. Sesshoumaru! Welcome, I hope this knucklehead hasn't given you a headache. So how may I be of service?" He glanced over the group and came eye to eye with Kagome. His jaw dropped and he grew whiter than his apron. "My Lady? Lady Priestess? Oh my, oh my! I didn't even know humans could live so long! It's an honor and privilege to meet you. I am Sagamaru, head chef of this little restaurant. I use to be a powerful Demon general for Lord Sesshoumaru- Ah, but I'm sure the details aren't of any import'. I'll be glad to take your orders personally!" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. He shrugged as he nodded to the little beat-faced chief. The little demon-man ran to get the menus and orders.

"I told you; you are a celebrity among demons. Shippo has worked very hard on it, and now, there is no demon alive that does not know you on sight." Kagome looked him in the eye as a thought dawned on her.

"You mean every demon? Doesn't that mean that there are enemies here? Is that why those spider-demons attacked?" Sesshoumaru frowned. _She is as quick as ever, I'll give her that, maybe even a little too perceptive._ He nodded again. The miko thought as her plate arrived in orderly fashion. She ate silently with the boys pondering these new thoughts. After the meal was over, Sesshoumaru paid the bill, Shippo said good night for the evening. "It was good to see you again mamma! When you get a chance lets hang out again. I can always make time for you and you know it! Bye!" The Demon lord and little woman waved good-bye to the young man as he disappeared from site. The Lord turned to face the woman he missed for so long.

"Kagome, would you mind coming back with me to my apartment? I think it would be a better place for us to talk freely. Mind?" Kagome shook her head as they made their way to his place.


	4. True Intentions

**Author's note: I don't own Inuyasha. I finally got my computer up and running and should be able to update my stories faster. Anyway the story must go on enjoy and review please! Feel free to check out my other stories under Yai_kuu as the author. **

**This chapter is going to be one big lemon. Sorry if it sucks!!**

Walking together through the bustling streets of Tokyo, Sesshoumaru stole quick glances at his beloved. He loved the view she presented. Her school sailor shirt fitted her curves quite nicely and flowed down to the skirt slightly twisting around her shapely hips. He had never told anyone that he was more interested in girls who had firm, but wider hips. The one that made the female's bottom look a little more rounded and squeezable, without being overweight or flabby. She also had to have at least a well-rounded chest, also firm. Kagome was such a girl. With a generous bosom and bottom, she was the truest sight of womanly beauty he could ever imagine. He could only imagine her heavy with babe, making him drool slightly at the image. He shook his head, '_I'm getting ahead of myself,' _as his home came into view and swiftly brought her to his front door.

He led her to a small apartment complex that looked so grand that Kagome gaped at it. It looked like a small mansion really. Two flights of stairs later and several innocent questions, he stood in front of his open door with a slight smirk on his face. _This place is plainer than I thought it would be, _Kagome thought amazed. Even in its simplicity, from the one bedroom with a small bookshelf to the small cozy kitchen area, it couldn't be called dull. It seemed to have taken on a very homey feeling since the moment she walked in. Clean and orderly, she did little to hide the fact she was impressed with such a simple arrangement.

Amused he watched as she studied the room closely. He felt a small feeling of pride swell in his chest at her face as it warmed to the small apartment. _'Now it gets interesting.' _He moved to her side when she looked at him and whispered, "It's wonderful."

She was beginning to feel comfortable and cozy, letting the small room's atmosphere seep into her being. She leaned against her host, for but a moment then made her way slowly to the couch. "It's so homey, Sesshoumaru. I could imagine living in a place like this with a small family." His smirk became playful, _'so could I, beautiful, so could I." _He walked over and sat down by his guest.

"So what would you like to talk about?"

"Huh?" She turned to him confused. _What is there to talk about? All the questions I had were answered._

He knew she was stuck. Maybe he could help her find a 'topic'… Sesshoumaru scooted closer and brought his lips to her ear. The simple act made him shiver involuntarily. He continued, "how about we continue our earlier conversation before we were so rudely interrupted?" He slowly moved down her next placing little kisses along the path. Hearing her heartbeat quicken, he smirked as he placed a rough kiss to the joint of her neck and shoulder, feeling the tremors raking her frame.

Kagome was frozen in place. Her body was trembling as each gentle caress of his lips made a blazing electric path 'til it hit her very core. She couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru, The Demon Lord of all who hates humans, was kissing her neck! _WHAT THE HELL?! DID HE JUST NIP MY SHOULDER?!_ Sure enough she felt the tingle of his fangs grazing and sinking into her sensitized skin. She felt herself slacken and actually fall into his embrace as he continued his onslaught on her over-heated body.

It was better than he dreamed it would be. Her skin was soft and silken; her muscles strong and firm. Her scent of jasmine and orchids filled his nose while her sweet salted, honeyed taste filled his mouth. The small amount of blood on his tongue tasted like copper and was refreshing; reminding him this was no dream. _Oh, no dream, no dream, for this is far better than any dream. Mmmm…_He made his way past her neck, slipping out from behind her to get atop her, straddling her waist. He got up to look down into her clouded lust filled eyes. He smiled knowing that his woman has never before felt what he was doing to her now.

"Mmm… Sesshoumaru." Kagome couldn't keep her mind clear. With each new kiss, each new place he found, she could only slip further into the bliss surrounding her body. She felt him shift and his weight settle on her waist. She felt the raw power in his legs and thighs as he shifted again as not to crush her smaller form.

"Tell me what you want love."

"I want you, please! Oh Please!!" She cried in frustration. Smiling, he took her hands into his own and brought them over her head. Once he had them there and knew they wouldn't move he carefully traced her arms back down to her sides. He continued his kissing from where he left off adjusting their positions.

If she believed she was in heaven before, she definitely was now. With his hands, rough and calloused, and his lips soft yet firm, she was gone. She floated in the sensations he was creating for her. The feeling she swore must be what paradise felt like. She began to moan as he slipped further and further down her sides slipping under her shirt and back up to her bra line. _'Oh, god,' _was her only coherent thought at the moment.

He frowned. That was one of the only things in this society he hated. That flimsy piece of fabric hid from him the true shape of her fine chest. Snaking his arms around her he quickly found the clasp and undid it, letting her generous mounds fall into his open palms. He grinned as he felt the weight of those same mounds fill his hands and gentle kneaded them. He heard her breathless cry. _'One down, one to go.'_

Stretching out to lie between her legs on his side he brought one rosy peak to his lips. Taking it gently into his mouth he began to carefully suckle and nip them into hardened tips. He flicked his tongue ever so gently. Once he was satisfied with his first job, he moved over to the next one and preformed the same ministrations. Freeing one hand Sesshoumaru trailed it down her side to her petite skirt finding it crumpled to her panty line. A devilish grin plastered his face as he snuck his fingers past the flittering material and into her soaked panties. He couldn't suppress the moan that escaped him in his simple quest.

Kagome felt the contraption holding her breasts give way, felt his hands caress her, one slide down her waist, but couldn't believe were they had wandered to. She could feel his fingers toying with her panty line and lost it completely when he succeeded. She didn't make a move to stop him because something inside of her was screaming for his touch. Amazed at the wanton behavior of her own body, she nearly screamed when his fingers made contact with her womanhood. . "Oh, Sess…Sessh-ou-maru!"

"Kagome." Wonderful was the only word he could use to describe the feeling of her wet beneath his fingers. He softly rubbed his fingers over the slick lips of her opening as she pushed against his hand seeking the sensations she knew he could give her. Who was he to deny his goddess her desire? He dipped a single digit past her first barrier to the hot cavern causing her to gasp. Smiling he slipped it back out and brought it to her gaze.

Kagome watched as he smiled the most fiendish smile she had ever seen before she felt his finger push into her. She made a sound between a moan and a scream as he pushed deeper and deeper. Whimpering, she felt the same finger leave her and opened her eyes to see him bring it to his mouth.

He slowly cleaned his finger watching her facial expression. He smiled seeing her blush at the intimate action. He finished quickly needing to feel her squirm under him. Pressing back into her entrance he slowly began to move in and out of her, secretly telling her of the sensations yet to come. Adding another he watched as she moaned and silently called his name. He picked up the speed softly whispering for her to continue screaming.

She barely registered anything other than his hand between them and the sensual feeling of his mouth pressed to her ear telling her all her desired from her. "Scream little love; scream my name to the heavens. Don't hold back, angel, give me your all." She did as he bid. Opening her legs a little further, she gasped as he inserted another finger into her tight passage. Feeling a little stretched she moaned and panted to relieve some of the heat that was consuming her. The feeling of a coil tightening in her stomach made itself steadily known; adding to the wonderful feelings Sesshoumaru was igniting in her. Tighter and tighter it pulled and she didn't resist the need to press into him further. Deeper and deeper he went and she clung to his rippling muscled arm as she lost herself in the waves crashing against her mind and body.

"Relax, open to me. I won't hurt you, you know that love." He felt the tightening of her inner muscles around his fingers. The clenching was only serving to drive him into faster and harder penetrations as she grabbed onto him for dear life. He was hard and he wanted so much to just take her, but he knew that would only frighten her. That was definitely the last thing he wanted. Careful as to not cause injury, he repositioned himself to hit that little spot he knew would cause her to scream and cry his name until his ears hurt. "Kagome, please, baby."

In a moment, the dam broke open releasing all the pent up heat and warmth she was holding back, causing them to rush into her. Rocking against him, she cried out his name, "SESSHOUMARU!!!" and bent to the rolling waves of passion that threatened to drown her. When they finally relented, she felt him slide down her and get comfortable. She was so lost in the sea of sensation she couldn't tell what he was planning before it was too late.

Seeing her lost in the passion he created for her, he silently made his way to her core. With a soft breath to her core, he dove in for the kill. Trusting his tongue into her dripping wet canal, he hungrily drank her flowing juices and devoured her, making her wiggle against him. He tasted the sweet walls of her womanhood, diving deeper with her scream and cries. He kept telling himself to give her one more orgasm, one more, and then it would be time. The tightness for his pants was driving his totally nuts as he continued to press into her. _Almost there! Al-almost…there!_

Kagome was drowning. It was the only word she could use to explain what was happening. After her orgasm began calming down he had given her a shock as he began to taste her. She felt the swift plunge into her depths as he licked her from the inside out. The coil had come back with a vengeance, tighter and hotter than ever before. She was losing her mind at his heated appendage plundered her relentlessly. Then suddenly the coil snapped. The intensity of the ripples was so massive she could barely keep her grip on Sesshoumaru.

He couldn't hold her down. She rammed her core further down on his muscle as she was swept away. He was amazed at the sheer power his little dove had and could hardly contain his mirth at this piece of information. _Oh, this night is going to blow me away. Not before she goes though._ He smirked. Shifting once again he pulled himself up to her height peeling off the last of their clothes, and readied himself at her entrance.

She looked at her lover through clouded eyes. She knew what he was waiting for. _Do I really want to? Do I really want to give myself to him? …Yes I do. I never noticed before, but I was always comparing Inuyasha to him. Yes this is what I want._ "Sesshoumaru, take me please," she whispered to her newly discovered love. Kagome nodded and prepared for the fabled pain. It never came, or at least wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

Sesshoumaru almost fainted at her words. All his dreams were coming true. The little human woman-child that had haunted his dreams for five hundred years was finally in his arms. Reveling in this newly acquired information, he slowly sunk into her ready passage. When reaching he barrier he pulled back out a little and pushed forth again. He did this, though causing himself much pain, until he felt her relax her muscles. In one swift thrust he sank himself into her and froze.

Kagome adjusted quickly to the invasion. Even if the pain wasn't as bad as she thought, it was still a bit painful and tight. After most the pain faded she moved a bit to see if she could get the tight feeling to loosen. It only made the man above her moan.

He knew she could understand what she was doing. He groaned again when she pushed herself against him and he pulled back slightly to push back in. The woman stopped. Repeating the action, he released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Again and again he plunged into her, he tight was caressing his enormous length, making the little miko beneath him start move. And move she did.

Kagome was drowning again. The sensation of him diving into her was maddening. She felt the pure strength of his thighs between her legs and the harden member forcing into her making the world melt away. The heat was building again too. "Oh, Sesshoumaru!! Sesshoumaru!! SESSHOUMARU!!!" The demon grinned seductively above her.

"What is it Kagome? What do you want? Tell m-me!" He whispered with a slight stutter. He strained under the stress of holding back. He wanted to hear her say it. _Oh god, please say it!_

"I want… uh… oh-You! Oh gods! Yes! YES! Please faster, harder, SOMETHING!!" She screamed loud enough to hurt his ears. She began to push back into him as he complied with her demands. She began to quake under the force of his thrusts.

"As you wish." _Oh, yes, gods in heaven, thank you!_ He silently prayed. Pounding as hard as he could without hurting her was very hard to do. Every fiber of his being told him to plunder this angel and take her for all she was worth, but his rational mind kept him at bay. _I must not. She is human,_ but his control was slipping with each thrust of his muscled hips.

"Oh, please Sesshoumaru! Please just do it! Harder, faster, PLEASE!!" He snapped. All his reserves flew out that window with her plea. Anchoring himself and lifting them up slightly into a higher position, he rammed into her like there was no tomorrow. With his demon speed her ravished her body and didn't relent.

"Kagome, yes, YES!!!" Kagome went over the cliff in her clouded mind and hit the water with a force that shook her. That was the only phrase that explained her orgasm. Hard and powerful.

Sesshoumaru felt her tighten and he was in bliss. Continuing to pound through her pleasure, he rode those waves too. Seconds later, as she was just calming, he came. Spilling his seed caused her to scream is name one more time. Fangs lengthening, he bit down swift and hard onto her neck, right where the shoulder and neck meet. He lapped up the blood; he smiled as she fell asleep beside him. _Finally she is all mine. Sleep little love there is much to speak of when you wake._ With that final sentiment, he let sleep take him.


End file.
